


I Got You Now

by GracefulDisaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Scott, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Omega Stiles, Past Rape/Non-con, Smutt, Sub Stiles, cop Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulDisaster/pseuds/GracefulDisaster
Summary: Three years ago at the age of 14 Stiles was kidnapped and his father was murdered.When the police station gets a call about an illegal omega sub pound, he checks it out along with the pack and finds Stiles.What happens when Derek finds out that Stiles is his mate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Sterek Story.   
> I hope you guys like it.  
> Just a heads up that this story will be somewhat dark.  
> Well let's jump right into it shall we?

It was ten in the morning when Beacon Hills Police Station got the call. An anonymous caller had sent in a tip about an illegal omega sub pound that was going on right in their city. An omega sub pound was like a dog pound but worse. The omega sub pound was full of werewolves who were part omega and part sub who get stuck in tiny cages while Dom Alpha's and even Beta's walk around and look for one to "adopt." They could keep the omega sub for how ever they wanted to and when they were ready they could bring them back for someone else to adopt. They could also use the omega's for whatever reason they wanted to. The Omega Subs were treated badly in the pound. 

Omega sub pounds have been illegal for a very long time. Omega Subs are supposed to be cherished and loved and cared for and not used as slaves. But unfortunately there are people who take them against their will and make their own pounds. It's a terrible thing and the police do whatever in their power to make it stop. So when they got a call about what was going on and where the pound was, they called the Hale Pack who dealt with these kind of things to stop the pound.

So here they were, standing outside of the pound building. Derek and Scott were going in undercover and when they got enough evidence they would call in the rest of Derek's pack and a few other cops who came as back up so that they could get the omega subs out of there and arrest the people who were in charge and working at the pound. Derek and Scott looked up at the building. It looked old and abandoned which is the perfect place for a pound. No one would even look twice at the building and it was a perfect cover up. The two undercover cops gave each other one last look before nodding and heading inside. When they went through the door they walked straight up towards the front desk.

"Hello there! What can I do for you gentlemen?" A woman with long blonde hair and who was very cheerful said.

"Hello. We were told you had breakable twigs here." Derek replied.

Breakable twigs was the code word for I would like to look at the omega subs and adopt. Each pound had it's own code word. They didn't want cops or people who didn't know about the place to be there. They only wanted people who were looking for an omega sub and so thats why they made code words so word didn't get out about the pound. 

The Woman smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just go through those doors and I will have someone meet with you shortly." 

Scott nodded his head in thanks as the two walked past the desk and through a red door. When they got through the door, the scent of omega's hit them immediately. The place smelt awful. The smell of pain, sex, omega, and dirt filled the room. This was one of the worst pounds they had ever been too. When Derek looked over at his beta, he saw the expression on Scott's face which was full of disgust and anger and Derek felt the same way. When they heard someone walk up behind them, the two cops turned around and smiled at the man who had approached. They couldn't let the man know about how disgusted they were and they had to keep their cover.

It was one of the reasons Derek and Scott were always the ones undercover. They were most in control around omega's and they were the most powerful doms as well. Some of the other cops would either loose control or they would show their anger and destroy the whole mission.

"Hello there. My name is Mark and I see that you two have made a decision to adopt. I'm so glad to see that. However I must know, how did you find out about this place?" 

"We've been talking to our buddy Thomas who had recently just adopted an Omega Sub. Me and my friend here have always wanted an omega sub and when he heard us talking about it he suggested this place so we decided to check it out." Derek said calmly. 

Mark grinned a toothy grin and nodded as he clapped his hands. "Wonderful. I'm so glad that you've decided to come here. Now how about I show you our omega subs hmm?" 

Scott and Derek both nodded as they followed Mark and through another door. Once they got through the door what they saw,smelt, and heard was unbearable. The smell was even stronger in the room. Their were cages among cages every where filled with no doubt Omega Subs. And the sounds of omega's in pain made Derek want to throw up. However they both put on a smile so that Mark wouldn't see through their cover. 

"Here is our newest arrival. She's fourteen years old and is a virgin. She's very beautiful no? We had to knock her out in order to get her to come with us. She should be awake in an hour or two." Mark said with a smile as he raked his eyes over the girls body. 

The first cage that they had arrived at, there was a small girl with short black hair. She was lying on the ground and obviously unconscious. She has a blue collar on that didn't look too tight. She was also only in a bra and underwear. Even in her unconscious state she looked terrified. Derek and Scott wanted nothing more than to rip out Marks throat with their teeth. 

"She is beautiful. Could we look at the others?" Derek asked. 

Derek really didn't want to see the others but he had to in order to see what kind of operation this place ran and how far they went with the omega's. They needed a little bit more evidence and to see how bad it was in order to charge the people appropriately. Half way through the cages, Derek caught a specific scent. It was mixed with a lot of pain and a lot of fear but not only that but the scent of the omega was very sweet. It smelt like vanilla mixed with Chocolate Chip Cookies and rain. His wolf was howling on the inside and he couldn't help but to think Mate Mate Mate over and over again. 

As they got to the end they saw Mark stop at a specific cage that wasn't next to any of the others. Derek knew that the scent from that certain omega was coming from the cage and when he took a look inside his heart broke and his anger rose. Laying on the ground in the cage was a naked boy who looked to be about Seventeen. He had nothing on but a collar which looked painfully tight and not only that but he could see that there were spikes on the inside of the collar digging into his throat. The boys eyes were open but they were glazed over and the boy was shaking harshly. Along the boys body were bruises made from fists probably and not only that but there were hickeys covering his body. It made him sick. When Derek looked back into the boys eyes, he knew that the boy didn't know that people were standing right in front of him.

The omega sub was under and both the alpha and dom part of him was yelling at him to take care of his mate. To help the boy out of the drop he was currently in. When he took a closer look at the collar he also saw a leash attached that was connected to the cage. 

"Ah this one is a favorite to everyone. He's seventeen years old. We got him when he was fourteen. Everyone who drops by always wants him. In fact I even got a good taste of him. He was very hard to dominate at first but eventually we got to him. Everyone who had adopted him always said how he was their favorite and some even stop by to spend an hour or so with him in our back room." Mark said with a smirk and lust in his eyes as he looked at the boy. 

What surprised Derek was the next thing that came out of Scott's mouth.

"Oh my god. Stiles?" Scott whispered. 

Derek snapped his head to the left to look at Scott. Scott who was always strong and brave looked like he was about to break down and cry. Derek knew that it was time to bring in back up. He took out his phone, dialed a number, and when the person on the other line picked up the only thing Derek had to say was "now" before the front doors were broken down and cops were surrounding the place.

"What the fuck!" Mark yelled as he whipped out a gun. 

Derek took out his own gun and aimed it at Mark. Erica one of Derek's beta's came rushing in and aimed her own gun at Mark as well. 

"Drop the gun." Derek commanded.

Mark whimpered, actually whimpered and dropped his gun. Derek looked over at Scott who was staring at Stiles as tears ran down his face.

"Scott I know it's hard but I need you to cuff him. We will help him I swear but we need you to cuff him Scott." 

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before opening his eyes and nodded. He turned around and walked over to Mark and grabbed both of his arms and twisted them behind his back before placing wolfs bane handcuffs on Mark. 

"We got everyone who was working here. We got more people on the way to help out these omega's. Do you need me here or do you want me to put him with the others?" Erica asked.

"Take this sick fuck with the others." Derek growled. 

Erica nodded and grabbed Mark shoving him down the hallway and out of the building. All of the people who had worked at the pound were now in cuffs and in the back of a van along with other officers to make sure nothing happened. Once Erica was gone, another cop rushed in just as Derek walked up to the cage and was about to touch it.

"Don't. The cage is made out of wolfs bane."

"So what do we do then Boyd?" Derek growled out as he looked back at Stiles. 

Just then a few other officers that weren't part of Derek's pack came rushing in with gloves on their hands and keys. Boyd held up his hands to show that he had gloves on and a pair of keys. He walked up to the cage and unlocked it. He then opened the cage and nodded at Derek. Derek nodded back in thanks and watched Boyd head to another cage. Derek looked back at Scott who now had his arms wrapped around him and was looking right at Stiles. Derek knew that Scott wouldn't be able to help out Stiles. He was too in shock so Derek knew he had to be the one to help Stiles. 

Derek quickly took off his Jacket and made his way carefully into the cage trying to avoid bumping into the bars. He gently then wrapped his jacket around Stiles's waist before grabbing the leash before cutting it off with his werewolf teeth. Once the leash was cut he scooped Stiles into his arms and walked out of the cage. He then sat down on the floor and placed Stiles onto his lap and cradled the boy with his arms.

"Hey sweetheart. You're okay now. I'm going to help you through this drop. You're going to be alright." Derek said as he rocked the boy back and forth. 

He brought one hand and threaded it into Stiles's dirty and messy hair. He began to massage Stiles's scalp while rocking Stiles back and forth. When he looked down at Stiles, he saw the glaze and fuzziness in Stiles's eyes begin to slowly disappear. 

"You're such a good boy. You're so brave and so strong. You're safe now baby. You're safe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading. Thank you for the comments and the kudo's.  
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> If there are any mistakes I apologize.

Around them, cops were helping the omega's out of their cages and outside. So far none of the omega subs were as bad as Stiles was. Some were a little out of it but other than that none of them were in sub space like Stiles was. As Stiles was coming back to the surface still in Derek's lap, a cop that wasn't part of the pack came rushing over and crouched down so he was in front of the two.

"Hello sir. We can take him now. We're taking all of the omega subs to the hospital to get checked out." 

Derek looked up from Stiles and over at the cop flashing his red eyes and let out a growl. "No. You're not taking him. You're not even going to touch him. I will take him with me. He will be checked over but right now he needs to be with me. Look at him. Do you think he's okay to be moved?" 

The cop slowly stood up in fear. Derek was one of the most scariest and powerful Alpha's around. Everyone listened to him no matter what their status was.  
"Okay. Okay. I'll leave you to it then. I hope he's okay."

After the cop turned and walked over to one of the last cages who had an Omega Sub in it, Derek looked down at Stiles who was now blinking his eyes. In an instant Stiles shot up and backed off of Derek's lap and backed away until his back hit a wall. His eyes were wide and Derek could smell the fear and pain coming off of him. It made Derek want to scream because of the people who had hurt his mate. Not only him but all of the omega's here.

Scott was about to rush over but when Derek held out a hand telling him to wait, Scott growled lightly but did as he was told. He wanted to be there for his friend, but he knew that Derek knew what he was doing and so he waited. Derek slowly stood up and walked over crouching in front of stiles holding out his hands to show Stiles he wasn't dangerous.

"Hey sweetheart. It's okay. You're safe. Look I'm a cop. See this badge? I won't hurt you. I only want to help you. You're getting out of here baby. You're okay now. You're safe."

Stiles looked up at Derek and there were tears rolling down his face. However Derek could sense that Stiles was calming down but made no motion to move from his spot. It was expected from all the things Stiles had gone through. He knew that Stiles would never trust anyone that quick for a long time. 

"Can you tell me your name?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles frowned and shook his head. He then grabbed the collar around his throat and whimpered. Whimpers and whines were the only sounds Stiles could make. The collar's spikes that were digging into his throat and the tightness of his collar made it to where it was damaging his vocal chords and so he couldn't talk. Derek looked down at the collar and wanted nothing more to rip it off of him. He knew he couldn't however because the collar would just rip out Stiles's throat.

"Okay, okay. Do you want me to tell you my name?" 

Stiles looked at Derek in the eyes before slowly nodding. 

"I'm Derek Hale."

Stiles's eyes widened. He knew that name. Mostly because when he was in school he made a friend who's name was Cora Hale. She was his first friend that he had ever made during freshman year. When he looked back at Derek he could see that he looked exactly like her but only male and a little bit older. He opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and whimpered once more clawing at the collar making it worse.

"Hey, Hey no. Sweetheart you need to stop. I know, I know it hurts but you're making it worse. I promise you we will find a way to get that off but you need to stop okay?" 

Stiles whined and dropped his hands. 

"Good. Such a good boy. You're doing so well. Now I hate to do this to you but we need to get out of here. You being in here is not good for you and we need to get you checked out. I promise you that nothing is going to hurt you. You're going to be with me the whole time. You're safe. In fact I have someone here who I think you would love to see."

Stiles tilted his head to the side in confusion. When he saw Derek motion someone to come over, he started to panic. Was this a trick? Was he getting someone over here so he could take him again? Stiles wrapped his arms around his legs that was covered by Dereks Jackets and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Stiles. Hey buddy. It's me. You're okay. It's Scott. I'm not going to hurt you. You're my best friend." Scott whispered as he crouched down next to Derek.

Stiles's eyes flung open and when he saw Scott he began to cry. Stiles whimpered and he slowly made his way over to Scott. He slowly reached out a hand and cupped Scott's cheek with it. Stiles felt calm now and safe. He knew Scott would never hurt him. Even after everything that had happened.

"I'm so happy to see you Stiles. I've missed you so much. I looked for you everywhere. I never stopped looking for you. Never." Scott whispered.

Stiles nodded letting Scott know that he knows. He knows that Scott would search high and low for Stiles. 

"Are you ready to go?" Derek asked gently looking at Stiles.

Stiles closed his eyes and nodded. When he tried to stand up his knees were too wobbly so he ended up crashing back down. 

"Scott, can you carry him?" 

Scott nodded and made his way over to Stiles. He was about to pick him up when Stiles shook his head and looked right at Derek. 

"You want me to carry you?" Derek whispered.

Stiles nodded. For some reason something in Stiles was telling him that Derek was okay. That he felt safe with Derek. He felt safe with Scott too but not in the same way. He felt that way because Derek was his mate but Stiles had no idea.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm going to pick you up now okay?" 

Stiles nodded and when Derek leaned down to pick him up, wrapping the jacket around Stiles's waist once more, Stiles reached up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. When they touched, they both felt a spark run through their bodies. However none of them said a word. It wasn't the time or place to talk about it. As they walked outside, Derek told Boyd who was standing out by the ambulances that he was taking Stiles with him and that he was leaving and to call before showing up at the house. He didn't want to frighten Stiles. 

As they made their way back to Derek's car, Derek handed Scott the keys who got a shocked look in return. Derek never let anyone drive his Camaro but he had to be with Stiles. Derek climbed into the back with Stiles and closed the door behind him. Soon they were driving back towards Derek's house. 

"I need to call Deaton to do a check up on him." Derek said Stiles had drifted off to sleep. 

Scott shook his head. "No. I think we should call my mom. Stiles knows her. I think having Deaton show up will cause Stiles to panic. He doesn't know him but mom my he does." 

"Okay. Good Idea."  
\---------------------  
After calling Scott's mom and explained the situation, Melissa began to cry and kept on saying over and over again how happy she was that Stiles was found and alive. She then told Derek that she would be right over and she was on her way now. Once they got to the house, Derek carried Stiles into the house and towards his bed room, gently laying him down on his bed and pulling the covers over Stiles. Once he saw that Stiles was comfortable and still asleep he walked out and over to Scott who was sitting on the couch staring at the Derek's bed room door. 

"He doesn't know." Scott whispered.

"Doesn't know what?" 

"About his dad. He doesn't know that his dad's dead Derek. He's going to want to see him and I...he's been through so much already and now we have to tell him that his dad was killed and is no longer around? I don't know if he can handle it Derek." 

"I know. But he has the right to know Scott. Whatever happens we will be there for him. He needs us to take care of him. He's been in that horrid place for so long, being abused over and over again. He needs us and when that time comes that we tell him, he's going to need us more than ever. He's going to need you Scott. You're all he knows now. You have to promise that you won't leave when things get tough. Scott I mean it."

Scott looked back over at the door and nodded. "Of course. I'm never leaving him. Never again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story.  
> I just want to say thank you for your comments. I read all of them.  
> Also sorry for any mistakes in my writing.
> 
> (I changed the tags about everyone being a werewolf. There are humans now. Stiles is one of them.)

An hour later, Derek heard a heart beat pick up and it was beating fast. Really fast. Derek sprung up from the couch and ran towards his bedroom. He told Scott to wait because too many people in the room would freak Stiles out even more no matter if he knew Scott or not. Derek slowly opened the door and when he was inside he gently closed it. When he looked up he saw Stiles sitting up with his back against the head board and his knees to his chest with his head on top of them and his hands pulling at his hair. The blanket was covering Stile's naked lower half which was good. Derek slowly made his way over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hey. Stiles. You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe here. Look at me sweetheart."

Stiles slowly rose his head and looked at Derek. 

"Good. Good boy Stiles. Whats wrong? Why did you freak out?" Derek asked gently.

Stiles shook his head. He couldn't tell Derek because he couldn't speak. Stiles closed his eyes once more and gripped his hair harder. It was painful but it helped Stiles ground him self. He always did it when he needed it.

"Hey. Don't do that. Stiles let go." Derek commanded in his dom voice. 

Stiles whimpered and his hands dropped to the side automatically. 

"You can't hurt yourself like that Stiles." Derek whispered.

Stiles opened his eyes once more and bowed his head. Derek slowly reached over and placed a finger under Stiles's chin. Stiles flinched at first but when his head was raised by the finger he saw it was only Derek and knew that Derek wouldn't hurt him. 

"You can't talk huh? That collar makes you not able to speak right?"

A nod.

"God Stiles. What did they do to you? I wish... I wish I knew about that place sooner. I wish you didn't have to go through this."

Stiles sighed and slowly grabbed Dereks wrist. He then brought Dereks hand up to his cheek and leaned into Derek's hand.

"You're so brave and strong Stiles. You're such a good boy."

Suddenly the door bell rung and Derek automatically knew it was Melissa who was at the door. Derek slowly stood up and walked over to his closet and dresser getting out a pair of underwear, sweat pants, and a tank top. As he made his way over he saw that Stiles had turned on the lamp that was next to the bed and he froze. All over Stiles's body were bruises which he had seen before but now in the light he could see so many scars and most of them were pretty big. 

Stiles whined when he saw Derek stare at him. Stiles knew that Derek was looking at his scars and it made Stiles be more insecure about himself. Derek noticing the change in Stiles quickly walked over and handed Stiles the clothes. 

"You can wear these. When you're done changing I would like you to come out okay? Someone is here to look at you to make sure you're okay. It's Scott's mom. She won't hurt you. I'll be there the whole time and so will Scott. I'll be just right outside baby if you need anything." Derek said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

\------  
As Stiles watched Derek leave, he slowly pushed the blanket off of him and stood up. His legs ached from not being used in a long time. Pack at the pound he was stuck in that cage and it was too small to stand in. And when he wasn't in the cage he was either kneeling or laying down to be used as a toy. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to push down the memories. Once he knew they weren't going to pop up in his mind, he got dressed and realized that the clothes smelt like Derek. 

The alpha's scent made Stiles feel more calm and relaxed and it was something Stiles hadn't felt in very long time. Once he was ready he made his way over to the door and took a deep breath in and out three times before turning the door handle and opening the door. Once the door was open he walked slowly into the living room where he saw Scott and Derek and Melissa all waiting for him. 

Derek walked over to him sensing how nervous and afraid Stiles was. It made Dereks wolf go crazy knowing that his mate was scared and in pain. He wanted nothing more then to make Stiles feel safe again. He also wanted to claim Stiles and officially make the boy his so no one ever messed with him but he knew he couldn't do that. Stiles had been through a lot and the last thing Stiles needed was to have sex to be claimed.

"Can I wrap my arm around you Stiles?" Derek whispered.

Stiles looked up and slowly nodded his head. He took a deep breath in and held it as Derek slowly wrapped an arm around him and pulled Stiles to his chest. Once he was fully in in Dereks hold he let out the breath he was holding. 

"Stiles? Oh my god. Poor baby. I" Melissa said with tears rolling down her cheeks as she made her way over. 

Hearing Melissa's voice felt like home. He felt tears in his own eyes and couldn't help but to let them fall.

"Does anything hurt baby?" Melissa asked softly.

Stiles whimpered and nodded. He rose his hand to his throat. Everything hurt. Especially his throat. Melissa gasped when she finally saw the collar and when she reached out to touch it, Stiles flinched away violently and Derek tightened his hold on Stiles. 

"Don't touch it." Derek growled.

"I'm sorry. Stiles honey. Why don't you sit down for me okay? I want to look at it. I won't touch it I promise." 

Derek led Stiles to the couch and instead of letting Stiles go, Derek sat down first and pulled Stiles into his lap. Stiles smiled at Derek for that. Here in Derek's arms made him feel safe and he never wanted that feeling to go away. Melissa picked up her bag that she had brought over and walked over towards the too. She asked Scott to bring her a chair and when he did she sat down and reached into her bag to grab a flash light. Clicking the flash light on she moved it over to Stiles's neck and shone it at the collar. 

Stiles's neck looked badly swollen. The color of the skin around the collar was black and purple and it looked really bad. Melissa then asked Stiles to open his mouth wide and when he did, it caused his throat to hurt even more. Melissa told him it was only for a few seconds as she shone the light into his mouth and saw that the inside of his throat was very swollen as well. 

"When you eat can you get things down?" Melissa asked. 

Stiles nodded.

"What did they feed you? I need to know to see if the food caused damage on your throat."

Stiles opened his mouth and then closed it again. He couldn't answer Melissa. He wanted too but he couldn't. He was getting agitated and annoyed again and he brought his hands to his hair and pulled on it. Derek quickly grabbed Stiles's wrists.

"Stop it Stiles." Derek growled lightly.

Stiles did as he was told. Derek sighed and looked over at Scott who was standing behind his moms chair.

"Scott can you bring me a note pad and a pen please?" 

Scott nodded and ran off. A few seconds later he was back and he handed it to Derek who handed it to Stiles. Stiles then began to write.

-They fed me mostly liquids. Smoothies and crap like that. At first they tried to give me solids but when they saw I couldn't swallow they changed it to liquids. I went a whole two weeks without eating because it hurt too much to swallow.-

Derek hissed when he read the last part. He wanted to kill those people for doing this to Stiles.

"Thank you for telling me Stiles. You're doing great sweetie." Melissa said with a soft smile. "So the only way we're going to be able to get this collar off is if we slowly cut it from the out side. Cutting layer through layer of the collar will do the trick. However it's going to be painful because it will be tugging at Stiles's skin but it's the only way to get it off." 

Stiles whimpered and buried his head in Derek neck. However he did nod his head letting Melissa know that it was okay because he wanted the collar gone. 

"We won't do that right now. I want to give you a check up and look you over before we do it. We should do it in a private room because I'm going to need to see everything to make sure you're okay Stiles." 

Stiles looked at Melissa and then at Derek. He stood up and grabbed Derek's hand trying to pull him up from the couch. 

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Stiles nodded slowly.

"Okay. I can do that. Let's go sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I'll try to respond to comments more (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was halfway through the check up when Melissa asked Stiles to fully undress. She had to check everything to make sure he was okay. When she asked him to strip fully he freaked out at first and almost had a panic attack which Derek had to calm him down. But after realizing that Melissa was a friend and not an enemy and that she was going to help he ended up stripping. Derek turned around of course knowing that Stiles wouldn't want him watching. When Stiles got dressed again Melissa smiled at him and asked him if he could wait out side the room for a minute so she could talk to Derek. Stiles sighed and nodded as he left the room and went to go find Scott.

"So what is it? Is he okay?" Derek asked nervously.

Melissa sighed. "He's got a few bruised ribs but they aren't to bad. They've been healing for a while. I'm sure you've seen but he has bruises all over his body which will take time to heal. Nothing is wrong with his insides which is very good. He will need a lot of rest." 

Derek nodded and when he looked up at Melissa he saw that she wasn't telling him something. "There's more. What is it?" 

"I'm sure you're aware that he's been abused. Sexually abused. He has a lot of scarring and tearing. It will heal in time for not for a while. He's been through so much and abuse after abuse his body can only take so much.I can give you an ointment that he can put on so it helps sooth and heal. My poor Stiles. I hate that he's been through so much. He's only a child." Melissa replied trying to hold back her tears.

"He has and he's never going through that again. Never. I won't let anyone hurt him." Derek growled.

"You better Hale. I don't care who you are. Alpha or not. He's like a son to me and if anything happens to him..."

Derek walked over to Melissa and pulled her into a hug and whispered "I know."

"Have you told him about his dad?" 

Derek tensed up and stepped back. "No. I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Okay.Here's the ointment and I'm also giving you medicine to help him sleep at night. He never could really fall asleep and no doubt he will have more trouble falling asleep now. I also doubt they were giving him adderall. He needs it for his Adhd. I'm pretty positive it's gotten worse and will stay that way for a while. Make sure you give him two of those pills every night okay?" 

"Of course. He will get everything he needs Melissa. I will take care of him, don't worry."

Melissa smiled. "I can't help but worry with that one. Scott too. They were always the two trouble makers. Now I think it's time to see if we can cut that collar off and see if his neck is infected or not."   
\--------------  
When they walked into the living room, Derek knew that something was wrong right away. Stiles and Scott were both missing from the living room and when Derek listened, he could tell that they were in the kitchen. Except that there were three heart beats and one of them was going crazy. Derek knew that was Stiles's heatbeat. Derek ran into the kitchen to see Stiles under the kitchen table curled into a ball with his eyes squeezed shut. Scott and Isaac were crouched down trying to talk to Stiles.

"Move!" Derek growled as he flashed his eyes. 

Scott moved back and Isaac did too with a quiet whimper. Derek glared at the two of them before crouching down and crawling under the table.

"Stiles baby. You're okay. It's Derek. You're safe honey. Can you open your eyes for me?" 

Stiles shook his head as he hugged himself tighter. Derek cursed in his head. He was dropping.

"Stiles, I need you to open your eyes for me. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy and open them. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here baby. It's okay." 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes as tears ran down his face. When he saw Derek he slowly reached out his hand and Derek immediately grabbed on to it. 

"Good boy. You're such a good boy Stiles. Do you think you can get out from under here or would you like me to help you honey?" 

Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder and his eyes widened in fear once more. Scott and Isaac were standing behind him. It wasn't Scott who Stiles was afraid of, it was Isaac. He was a stranger and Stiles hated strangers. He used to love meeting new people but the thought of it made him sick to his stomach and afraid. Stiles looked back at Derek and closed his eyes once more as he pointed to the dom.

Derek nodded and slowly got up from under the table while taking Stiles with him. Once they were both out, Stiles had his legs wrapped around Derek's waist and his arms around his neck. Stiles looked at Isaac once more before hiding his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek now understood.

"Scott, what is Isaac doing here?" Derek hissed.

"He was feeling bad today Derek. He's my sub. I can't just not take care of him."

"And you didn't think to go to his place? Scott what the fuck is wrong with you? Bringing someone Stiles has never met before is going to set him off. Do you really think Stiles is up for meeting new people? After everything he's been through?" 

Scott whined and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm sorry. I just...I'm new to being a dom for someone. I don't know what I'm doing."

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair while holding Stiles up with his other arm. "I know Scott. I get it. I do. But you need to think things more through okay? And don't worry so much. You're a great dom. Isaac loves you and you are so great with him. But please for the love of god don't bring anyone else over here until Stiles is ready okay? Stiles needs to feel safe."

Scott nodded and walked over, gently placing a hand on Stiles's back. At first Stiles flinched but when he turned his head to see who it was, he calmed down.

"I'm so sorry buddy. I wasn't thinking. I am so sorry." Scott whispered.

Stiles looked Scott right in the eye and nodded. He was letting Scott know that it was okay. Scott smiled and reached out for Isaac. The sub slowly walked over and grabbed onto Scott's hand. Stiles looked at Isaac and felt Derek tighten his hold on Stiles. He knew he was safe.

"Stiles, I should of told you he was coming. But since he's here I want to introduce you. Stiles this is Isaac my sub and the love of my life. Isaac this is Stiles. My best friend. My brother. You two are the most important people to me and I just really wanted you two to meet."

Isaac smiled shyly. "Hi Stiles. I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean too. I promise. I hope you know I won't hurt you. I...I kind of in a way know what you went through. My dad used to hit me and beat the shit out of me. But now I'm away from him and I've never felt so safe. You're going to be okay too Stiles. I know you will." 

Stiles closed his eyes and nodded at Isaac. He then opened them and reached out placing a hand in Isaac's hair and ruffled it. Isaac laughed and Stiles smiled as he drew his hand back. Derek smiled as well. His mate was getting along with one of his beta's.

"Stiles honey. I think it's time you get that horrid thing off your neck don't you agree?" Melissa asked as she walked in.

Stiles sighed and nodded his head. Of course he wanted it off. He hated the damn collar. It hurt so much and it took away his voice. However he was scared. He was so fucking scared. Derek tilted Stiles's head up and leaned his forehead against Stiles.

"It's going to be alright. I'll be there with you and so will Scott and even Isaac. I know your scared and it's okay. But we need to get it off."

Stiles nodded once more and reached up to cup Derek's face with his hand. He then turned his head and looked at Melissa nodding again letting her know he was ready. Derek carried Stiles towards the couch and sat down with Stiles now in his lap. It was now time to make things right again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Stiles closed his eyes as he felt Derek gently place a hand on his neck just right under the collar. Melissa had a small knife and was cutting her way through the collar. As she did that Stiles let out a whimper because the collar and the spikes embedded into his skin were pulling and it hurt like hell. Derek was whispering encouraging things into Stiles's ear trying to distract him from it all. Derek was taking the pain away and you could see black veins run up his arm but there was still some pain because it was just so much of it. Once it was cut all the way through, it was now time for the most painful part. 

The spikes were stuck in his neck and skin had grown around it as it tried to heal its self. The skin was also purple and black and very infected. Melissa felt her heart break for Stiles. It wasn't fair. She placed the knife back in her bag and this time got out a scalpel. She also got out a wash rag and handed it to Derek.

"Okay Stiles, I know this is scary but it's the only way and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I could do this someway different I would. But this is the only way. I'm going to have to cut around the skin so I can pull the spikes out of your neck. It's going to be painful sweetheart and I can't numb it either because I can't give you any other drugs. They've already gave you so much drugs when you were at that terrible place and your body cant take any more. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Do you want to wait a few or do you want to do it now?"

Stiles opened his eyes and Melissa could tell he was trying his best not to break down and cry. He pointed at the collar and nodded telling her that he wanted to do it now and to get it over with. Melissa nodded and put on some rubber gloves.

"Okay Derek, when I pull out the spikes you're going to have to clean up the blood with that wash rag. You're going to have to press it on right away to stop the bleeding. Then I will patch it up and we will move on to the next one. Stiles is okay If I touch you?" Melissa asked gently.

Stiles closed his eyes once more and nodded slowly. He trusted Melissa, after his mom died, she was like a second mom to him. Derek sighed and gently grabbed Stiles and pulled him against him so his back was against his chest. He then wrapped an arm around his waist and held the rag under the collar.

"You're going to be okay. I'm right here Stiles. You're being so good. Such a good boy."

It took about almost an hour but they finally removed the collar. The spikes were covered up with dried up blood and fresh blood. Stiles's neck was infected and swollen where the collar used to be. Melissa placed some kind of ointment on the wounds before patching them up. She handed Derek the Collar who said it was up to Stiles on what they did with it. Stiles was now passed out. He was exhausted and the pain was too much. When they were done Derek told him to go to sleep and Stiles gladly obeyed. 

"When he wakes up, try to see if you can get him to talk. Don't push him though. If he isn't ready or he can't do it then that's okay. It will take time. I will be stopping by again tomorrow to do a check up on his neck and inside his throat. I have to head on back to the hospital now. Take good care of him Derek."

"Of course Melissa. No one is going to hurt him again."

"I hope so. And Scott, I know he's your best friend but you have to remember he's not the same. He went through traumatizing events and I know you remember him as the crazy goofball spazzy kid but he's different now. Maybe one day he will be that kid again but I need you to promise me that just because he's not the same that you will leave him. You're his best friend Scott and he loves you. So don't you dare turn your back on him okay?" 

Scott nodded and hugged his mom. "Okay mom. I promise." 

"And Isaac, you're a good boy and I think it will do him good to be around another sub from time to time. I know that you're a beta and he's an omega but you're still a sub so Try to be his friend too okay? But don't push him."

"Of course. I've heard amazing things about him and even if he's not that same kid any more, I know he needs more people he can trust and to be his friend."

"Thank you honey. Okay I'm off. Good bye."

After they watched Melissa leave, Derek scooped Stiles into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He gently placed Stiles on his bed and pulled the covers over his body. He kissed Stiles's forehead gently before heading out of the room and back into the living room. When he came back, Scott was sitting on the couch while Isaac was kneeling on the floor with his head on Scott's lap and Scott's fingers running through his hair. 

"You did so good today Isaac. I know that you were feeling off today but you pushed that aside so you can help Stiles. You did so good baby."

Isaac smiled and closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face into Scott's leg. Derek walked over and placed a hand on the back of Isaac's neck. 

"You did good Isaac."

Isaac hummed in appreciation. Derek nodded at Scott and then headed towards the kitchen. He knew that when Stiles woke up, the omega sub was going to have to eat something. However he couldn't give him any solid foods just yet because of how swollen his neck was. So he grabbed ingredients for a smoothie and started to make it. When he was done making it he realized he made more than enough for Stiles so he poured some into three glasses. He then walked out and saw that only Scott was in the living room.

"Did Isaac go under?" Derek asked as he handed a glass to Scott.

"Yeah. He had a rough day today. I placed him in one of the guest rooms. I hope that's okay." 

Derek nodded and ruffled Scotts hair. "That's more than okay pup. I was actually wanting to talk to you about something. Stiles is going to need all the support and love he can get so I was wondering if you and Isaac wanted to stay here. There's more than enough rooms and I doubt Erica and Boyd would mind. If not I totally understand." 

Scott grinned. "I'll have to check in with my mom but that should be okay. She'll probably feel better if we were with Stiles too."

"Great. Now I have to go put the smoothies in the fridge so I'll be right back."  
\----------------------------------  
It was an hour later and Scott and Derek were watching some kind of movie that Derek wasn't really paying attention too. His mind was on the sweet boy in his bed. He hated that so many people had put him through so much torture. It wasn't fair. His wolf was howling, wanting to rip out the throats of everyone who had hurt his mate. However his thoughts were interrupted when the door bell rang. 

Derek groaned and got up from his seat. Scott looked over and watched as Derek walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the door way was no other than Derek's uncle. Peter Hale. Derek squinted an eye at Peter and crossed his arms in front of him. 

"What do you want Peter?" 

Peter smiled. "I just wanted to say hello to my nephew. Is that so bad? Now are you going to let me in or..."

"You never drop by just to say hello." Derek replied not moving from the door way.

"You're right. But this time I did. I just thought that we never get the chance to see each other. We're family Derek. Come on." 

Derek huffed and moved to the side. "I don't know what you're playing at uncle but sure. Come on in." 

Peter grinned once more and made his way inside. He smiled at Scott and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. When Derek sat down, neither Scott or Derek noticed when Peter sniffed the air. 

"So Derek, rumor is you got your self a sub. Not just any sub but an Omega Sub. How did you manage that? Those are very rare."

Derek growled. "I knew you were up to something. How did you hear about that?" 

"Like I said. There's a rumor going around. When do I get to meet your little omega?"

Before Derek could answer, he heard Stiles was waking up. He sighed and stood up from the couch and looked over at Scott. Scott understanding to not let Peter into the room or to follow Derek nodded. Derek nodded back in thanks and headed towards his bedroom. Before he did that he went into the kitchen and got out the smoothie he made for Stiles and then headed towards the bedroom. When he got there he opened the door and closed it behind him. He then walked over to Stiles and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hey sweetheart."

Stiles blinked open his eyes and gave a shy wave.

"You need to eat something so I made you a smoothie. It's probably going to hurt but baby I need you to drink this and this is the closest thing of food you can get. Can you drink it all for me? You can take your time."

Stiles nodded and grabbed the glass. He slowly held it to his lips and started to drink. He winced when it went down his swollen throat. It hurt like hell. Derek placed a hand on the back of Stiles's neck and started to take away some of the pain. Fifteen minutes later the glass was empty.

"Good job. I'm so proud of you."

Stiles smiled and handed him back the glass. 

"Stiles, do you think you can try to talk for me? Just one simple word."

Stiles looked at Derek with confusion and hurt in his eyes. Why was Derek wanting him to talk? He was going to get in trouble. It's what happened when he tried to talk at the pound. Stiles shook his head and backed up from Derek.

"Hey, Hey, no Stiles. Shh. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you could talk."

Stiles was still shaking his head no and was crying. Derek closed his eyes and cursed.

"Hey, Stiles look at me."

Stiles slowly looked over.

"Good. I'm sorry Stiles. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do okay. I promise. I just wanted to see if you could do it that's all. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. I won't ask again today okay?"

Stiles closed his eyes and nodded. However his body was shaking and Derek could sense his fear. He had to do something.

"Stiles, baby, look at me again please."

The omega whimpered but opened his eyes. For some reason he was wanting to obey Derek. He knew deep down that the dom wouldn't hurt him. Derek smiled and gently placed a hand on Stiles's cheek. At first the omega sub flinched but didn't do anything to move Derek's hand away.

"I want you to kneel for me. Can you do that?"

Stiles took a shaky breath before nodding. He got off of the bed slowly and then kneeled on the ground in front of Derek. 

"Good boy. You can rest your head on my lap if you want to."

Stiles smiled shyly and placed his head on Derek's lap. He closed his eyes and felt Derek run fingers through his hair. He could feel himself purring which felt nice but also strange because he had never purred for another person in his life before. 

"Stiles I have something to ask you."

Stiles looked up at Derek and hummed.

"Do you want to be my sub and me your dom? I promise you I wont hurt you. I won't ever hurt you sweetheart. I will always protect you and care for you. You're amazing Stiles and you've been through so much. All I want is to be your dom. Will you let me?" 

Stiles's eyes widened. Did he want Derek as his dom? Was it too soon. He then started to remember of all those other doms who would hurt him. Who would command him to do so many things that he didn't want to do but his body involuntarily made him do because the dom was using their dom voice and was commanding a sub. Stiles began to shake. It was too much. The memories were too much. He was about to back away when he felt a calming and soothing hand on his cheek. Stiles looked up at Derek once more.

"Hey, you don't have to say yes baby. It's okay. But I want you to know that I am nothing like those other doms. I hate what they've done to you. I promise you that I will never ever ever hurt you Stiles. And Alpha's never go back on their words."

Stiles closed his eyes. He felt safe with Derek. He felt cared for. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. So when he opened his eyes and saw the way Derek was looking at him. He knew that it was okay and so he nodded. 

Derek smiled and dropped down to his knees. He held Stiles back a little while he did it.

"Can I hug you?" Derek whispered.

Stiles once more nodded. Derek then pulled Stiles into a hug and Stiles hugged back. Derek felt Stiles's tears on his shoulder but he didn't care. He could sense how happy and safe Stiles was feeling and it made Derek and his wolf very pleased and happy to know that he was the one protecting his mate. That was another thing Derek would have to discuss Stiles with. He had to tell Stiles that he was his mate. However it was not the time for Derek to discuss that yet.

"Do you want to go tell Scott the good news?" Derek whispered.

Stiles smiled and nodded. 

"Good. Let's go then." 

Little did Derek know that once he opened that door and they stepped foot into the living room, everything would go wrong. Very wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

When Derek opened the door and the two stepped out into the living room, everything went downhill and fast. As soon as Stiles saw Peter his breathing became quick and uneven. His vision was starting to blur and he felt like his chest had collapsed. He fell to his knees and gripped his hair, pulling it as hard as he could. He shook his head over and over again hoping that this was just some nightmare. Hoping that Derek hadn't actually saved him just so he could give him to Peter.

"Stiles." 

Stiles froze. That voice was the one voice that Stiles had never wanted to hear again in his life time. His back straightened, he spread his knees apart and bowed his head with his hands behind his back. He didn't want to do it but the sub in him and Peter's voice made him do so. He whimpered and could feel his body shake once more but he held the position. 

"Good boy Stiles. You always were such a good boy." Peter purred as he moved to step towards the sub.

However before he could make it to Stiles, there were three different growls and the next thing anyone knew was Peter being flung up against the wall. Stiles so badly wanted to look over but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him until he was told other wise. 

"What the fuck is this Peter? What did you do to him?" Derek growled as he held Peter up against the wall by the throat. 

"Nephew, I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter replied calmly. 

Derek growled even louder. "You made him submit just by saying his name! Not only that but hes cowering in fear Peter! Anyone like us can smell his fear! So I ask again Peter. What the fuck did you do?" 

Peter laughed. "That's for me and Stiles to know."

Derek looked over at Scott and Isaac and motioned them over. "I want you to hold him here. I need to talk to Stiles."

"Of course Derek." Scott said.

Derek let go of Peter only to have Scott and Isaac hold Peter down. Once he knew that Peter wouldn't escape, Derek ran over to Stiles and scooped him up into his arms before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He then carefully sat Stiles down on the bed and when he did he noticed there was a wet spot of his shoulder. He quickly looked over at Stiles to see his mate crying. He quickly then sat down and scooped Stiles into his lap.

"Shh baby. Shh. I promised you that I would never let anyone hurt you and i'm going to keep that promise. He's not going to touch you or even get near you. I promise Stiles." Derek whispered as he rocked the boy back and forth.

When Stiles calmed down Derek sighed and wiped the remaining tears away. "Stiles baby, can you answer something for me? Just shake your head yes or no. Can you do that?" 

Stiles nodded.

"Good boy. Do you know Peter?" 

A nod.

"Did he go to the pound?" 

Another nod.

"Did he touch you baby?" 

Stiles whimpered and reached up to grip his hair once more.

"Stiles drop your hands."

Stiles whined and dropped them before buying his face in the side of Dereks neck. "Baby please, I need to know. Did he touch you?"

A shaky breath and a nod.

"Oh god. Stiles...."

Stiles whimpered loudly and wrapped his arms around Derek hugging him tightly. His body was shaking so Derek placed a hand on the back of Stiles's neck which caused the omega sub to calm down.

"He's never ever going to touch you or hurt you ever again. I will make sure of that." Derek said trying to hold back a growl so he wouldn't frighten Stiles. "I'm going to be right back so I can deal with him. I promise i'm not leaving I just need to go deal with him. I want you to stay here. Okay?"

Stiles nodded. 

"Good boy. You're such an amazing boy Stiles." Derek whispered before kissing his head and laying Stiles down. 

Derek got off the bed and walked to the door. He told Stiles that he would be right back before opening the door, walking out, and closing it behind him. When he closed the door, he smelt blood and immediately ran towards the living room to see Isaac on the ground unconscious with the side of his head bleeding and Scott getting up from the ground with a claw mark across his chest. Peter was no where in sight.

"Damn it!" Derek growled before running over to Isaac.

Scott ran over as well and crouched down taking Isaac into his arms.

"Isaac wake up. Please wake up." Scott begged.

Seconds later they heard Isaac groan and saw his eyes flutter open. His wound on his head was now healed as well as the claw marks on Scott's chest. Scott sighed with relief as he kissed Isaac and helped the sub sit up. Derek checked both of them over just to make sure before sitting down as well.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"He was trying to Dom Isaac. Of course since he has a dom it's harder for someone to dom someone else's sub but for some reason he managed to dom Isaac into letting him go. It made me so furious that I let go for a minute to check on Isaac when Peter pushed Isaac causing him to hit his head on the table and then he clawed me in the chest and before I knew it he was gone. I'm sorry Derek. I'm so sorry." Scott whined.

Derek sighed and pulled Scott into a hug. "Hey, it's alright. You had to take care of your sub. I understand. It's not your fault. I can't believe he domed a collared sub. Everyone knows that's a big no no. He's going to pay for what he did to Isaac and you and most of all Stiles. I'm going to kill him for what he did to my baby." 

"He hurt Stiles didn't he?" Isaac whispered.

Derek nodded. "Badly. I don't know all of it but I know he touched Stiles and he's going to die for that. Family or not." 

"And we are going to help you. I'm sure Boyd and Erica will be willingly as well when they get home later." 

Derek smiled and looked over at Isaac who looked like he was needing to drop. "Take care of your sub Scott. I need to go take care of mine."

"He's not yours Derek." Scott replied.

Derek smirked. "We talked about it and he agreed on it. We just need to wait for his throat to fully heal for me to collar him and make it official." 

Before anyone could say another thing Derek walked over to his bedroom door. He opened it and walked through and closed it behind him. Derek looked over and saw Stiles curled up into a ball fast asleep. Derek slowly walked over and ran his hands through Stiles's hair. He then leaned down and kissed Stiles's temple before climbing into bed with Stiles and wrapping his arm around him. Derek swore to himself that he would never let anyone touch Stiles again. Never is he going to let Stiles in harms way. Not if he can help it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> How are you guys liking the story so far?  
> Let me know (:  
> also sorry for any mistakes.

Derek somehow managed to fall asleep. He was stressed out and angry and heartbroken for Stiles but when he ran his nose along the side of Stiles's neck, he calmed down instantly. He wrapped his arms tighter around his mate and soon he was drifting off to sleep. It wasn't until a few hours later that Stiles began to wake up. When he felt arms around him he tensed up but when he opened his eyes he relaxed when he saw it was just Derek.

Stiles moved closer to Derek and buried his face in the side of his neck. Derek was the only one who made him feel safe. He was the only one he could fully trust. He knew he could trust Scott because he's known him his whole life but it was a different feeling when it came to Derek. He didn't know why but he liked it because he hadn't felt this safe in a very very long time. 

Stiles wanted to talk to Derek. To ask him so many questions. But most of all he just wanted to say Derek's name. However he was scared. He was terrified because he's gone years without talking. It was too painful and every time he tried to talk he would end up hurt and badly. The only sounds they allowed him to make at the pound were the involuntairly moans that he made. Stiles hated that. Hated how he would moan at something he did not want. He knew it wasn't his fault and that he couldn't help it but he still hated it. They would even hit him if he so much as whined or whimpered out in pain. 

But Stiles knew that Derek wouldn't hurt him. He knew that he was safe with this other man. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before opening his mouth and began to speak.

"Der." Stiles said before whimpering of the pain.

However he pushed through and tried it again.

"Derek."

Derek's eyes flung open when he heard his name being called out. It was a voice he had never heard before and the voice sounded broken and cracked. He turned his head and saw Stiles looking up at him while holding a hand to his throbbing throat. Derek could sense he was in pain from using his voice so he placed a hand over Stiles's hand and began to take some of the pain away.

"Did you say my name baby?" Derek whispered.

Stiles closed his eyes and nodded. He was starting to feel panic and anxiety rise with in him because he had just spoke. 

Derek saw the fear in the omega subs eyes and quickly wrapped him into his arms once more.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm not mad baby. In fact i'm happy. I am so proud of you Stiles. So proud." Derek whispered.

Stiles looked up and poked Dereks chest lightly asking him in a way if he was serious.

Derek laughed and nodded. "I am so proud of you. You have no idea. And the first words were my name? That makes me so happy."

Stiles closed his eyes as tears began to flow. He was smiling and hugging Derek back. 

"I know baby. I know. It's okay."   
\-----------------------  
Derek and Stiles spent an hour after that watching a movie. However Derek knew that something was bothering Stiles by the way he constantly moving or looking around the room. Derek sighed and paused the movie and then reached over and grabbed a white board and a marker from his bedside table and handed it to Stiles.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles grabbed the marker and uncapped it. "What happened with..."

Derek saw Stiles hesitate after he wrote with. Derek luckily knew exactly what Stiles wanted to ask.

"Peter? Do you really want to know?"

Stiles nodded.

"After I came back into the living room after checking on you, he was gone. Isaac was hurt and so was Scott. I'm sorry baby. But I promise you that he is not going to touch you ever again. The next time he even looks or talks to you i'm going to kill him myself." Derek growled.

Stiles sighed and nodded.

"How many times did he touch you baby? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Stiles took in a deep breath in and out before writing. "He first raped me when I was at the pound for five months. At first he would just come in and look at me. And then they would let him touch me. It wasn't too bad. I could of handled that. But then when the fifth month came, they let me go home with him for a week. He drugged me so I was asleep on the way there. When I woke up I was tied to a bed and he was there in a chair just watching me."

Stiles had to wait for Derek to read it before erasing it all and writing again.

"I was so scared. So scared Derek. It was the night he raped me. He would say things like he loved me and that one day I would be his omega sub. He never really...hurt me. It was weird. He took care of me but when I started to disobey him he would get angry and that's when he started to hurt me. He would force me to kneel for him and he would force me to do all sorts of stuff. He would put an electric collar underneath the one the pound put on me and he would put smaller ones on my wrists and ankles so when I disobeyed he would shock me and it hurt like hell."

"When it was the last day he gave me back to the pound and he would come back every month for the first week of the month and take me to his place. It was awful Derek. He...he said that once he gets enough money that he was going to buy me so that I could be his forever. I don't want to be his Derek. I don't."

Stiles was now shaking. The marker was now on the ground and so was the board because Stiles had thrown it. He was now gripping his hair painfully and pulling on it.

"Stiles drop your hands." Derek commanded.

Stiles shook his head and pulled harder.

"Stiles I said drop your hands." 

Stiles shook his head again. Derek growled and pulled Stiles into him. Stiles did drop his hands from his head. He then began to hit Derek on the chest over and over again until he was tired out. He was crying now and he had his arms wrapped around Derek.

"I'm scared." Stiles croaked out.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I know your scared and you have every right to be scared. It's okay Stiles. Just know that you're safe. No one is ever going to hurt you. Never again baby. Never again."

Derek waited until Stiles fell asleep in his arms until he could finally let his eyes glow red. He was furious at Peter. He also knew that Peter was not the only one to touch and to hurt Stiles like Peter had. Derek then came up with a plan. Deal with Peter and then find out the names of every sick fuck that had hurt his Stiles and make them pay. Make them all pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing. This is not beta read.


End file.
